


Sotto gli occhi della luna

by visbs88



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Prologue, Werewolves, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: “Il silenzio era profondo, denso dei sussurri della foresta alle sue spalle; tuttavia, non era davvero necessaria una tale quiete perché il suo udito percepisse i passi un poco incerti, ma dal suono secco, che provenivano proprio dal bosco.Sarebbe stato pronto a dileguarsi nel buio in un battito di ciglia, per evitarsi la noia di dover rispondere alle domande di un qualche vagabondo incuriosito da quello che pareva un giovane uomo d'affari tutto solo in un ambiente tanto aspro; ma la brezza gli portava alle narici un odore diverso da quello di un semplice umano. Rimase dunque immobile.Alla fine, le scarpe dello sconosciuto scricchiolarono sopra le rocce della base della rupe.«Lieto di incontrarti.»Sesshomaru strinse appena gli occhi, prima di voltare il capo.”





	Sotto gli occhi della luna

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla quinta settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Werewolves!AU del team Ruby.  
> Per ora, è una mera one-shot che non è altro che un piccolo esperimento su un genere per me quasi del tutto nuovo, nonché un'occasione come un'altra per divertirmi con il mio OTP. Non ho assolutamente alcuna trama in testa per un'eventuale long-fic che riparta da questo concept, ma chissà cosa ci riserva il futuro. XD nel frattempo, nel caso qualcuno legga questa cosina, spero che la apprezzi.

La notte era limpidissima e fresca. Dalla rupe rocciosa della montagna lo sguardo poteva spingersi ad accarezzare tutta la valle, costellata dai piccoli gruppi di luci che scintillavano dove i villaggi sorgevano, uno dopo l'altro, seguendo le anse del fiume.

Poteva fingersi un avvocato per un decennio, e conquistarsi una posizione da manager venti anni dopo, e costruirsi mille carriere attraverso secoli d'immortalità, come suo padre e i suoi antenati avevano fatto prima di lui; ma tutti loro si erano stancati ed erano tornati su quella montagna, a godersi i frutti delle fatiche di quella loro doppia vita, al più a difendere il loro territorio dai nuovi clan che nascevano e appassivano come mosche attorno a loro. E anche lui si rifugiava in quel luogo, al riparo dagli odori e dal pulsare del sangue degli umani e della loro frenesia, quando i suoi sensi ne erano ormai troppo storditi e il suo aspetto sempre uguale cominciava a far nascere in tutti loro dei ragionevoli dubbi; quando dover fuggire nelle notti di luna piena, ritraendosi dalle feste mondane e da ogni legame, si trasformava in un tormento, anziché rimanere un onore.

Il suo sangue era nobile, superiore. Sesshomaru fissava l'astro appeso nel cielo nero – spaccato a metà da una linea secca, diviso in una porzione di pura luce argentea e in una zona d'ombra che pareva inghiottire le tenebre stesse – e lo sentiva, sentiva il richiamo ancestrale ad adorare quella pallida regina, quasi a inchinarsi ad essa. Rimaneva in piedi, la testa rivolta verso l'alto e le mani nelle tasche del completo costoso che ancora indossava, solo perché la consapevolezza della propria superiorità rispetto a così tanti altri esseri che strisciavano nel mondo gli impediva di prostrarsi anche di fronte alla sua dea; ma la sua luce gli penetrava nelle ossa, e nell'aria gli pareva di percepire il suo odore – freddo, come quello dell'argento quando era troppo lontano per bruciargli la pelle, e puro, come quello di una perla. Il vento gli sospirava tra i capelli, quasi a volerlo incitare a spiccare il volo, a trasformarsi, come ormai era in grado di fare anche quando la luna non era piena, per correre nella notte, liberare l'istinto, diventare una cosa sola con la propria natura. Era una forza curiosa, quella che lo tratteneva: un ossequio rigido e altero alla tradizione, un controllo troppo ferreo sul proprio animo, forse. Ma non intendeva rinunciarvi.

Il silenzio era profondo, denso dei sussurri della foresta alle sue spalle; tuttavia, non era davvero necessaria una tale quiete perché il suo udito percepisse i passi un poco incerti, ma dal suono secco, che provenivano proprio dal bosco.

Sarebbe stato pronto a dileguarsi nel buio in un battito di ciglia, per evitarsi la noia di dover rispondere alle domande di un qualche vagabondo incuriosito da quello che pareva un giovane uomo d'affari tutto solo in un ambiente tanto aspro; ma la brezza gli portava alle narici un odore diverso da quello di un semplice umano. Rimase dunque immobile.

Alla fine, le scarpe dello sconosciuto scricchiolarono sopra le rocce della base della rupe.

«Lieto di incontrarti.»

Sesshomaru strinse appena gli occhi, prima di voltare il capo.

Era un giovane che dimostrava tanti anni quanti i suoi. Era alto, e indossava dei jeans e una giacca di pelle – sporchi di terra e di erbe, strappati in più punti. Ma i suoi lunghi capelli mori erano lucenti, e il suo volto pallido non mostrava né graffi né abrasioni: solo un sorriso beffardo che gli scolpiva un paio di fossette nelle guance, e due occhi che rilucevano di rosso.

Era abbastanza vicino perché il sospetto che Sesshomaru aveva avuto si rivelasse fondato: in lui, si mescolavano l'odore aspro e volgare dei mortali e quello più selvaggio e più profondo dei lupi. Non era nato in un clan, dunque. Era stato morso, e da poco.

«Mi conosci?» gli domandò, piano, senza concedere alla propria voce alcuna inflessione. Il sogghigno del nuovo arrivato si allargò.

«No, non so chi sei. Ma so cosa sei.»

Doveva avere un buon olfatto, se riusciva già a sfruttarlo per riconoscere quelli della sua nuova specie. Piuttosto impressionante. Anche se non abbastanza da interessarlo davvero.

«La mia famiglia non accetta che bastardi randagi vagabondino nelle sue terre. Ti conviene allontanarti in fretta.»

Tornò a fissare la luna, sperando che il giovinastro cogliesse il messaggio e se ne andasse. Ma, in verità, avrebbe dovuto ben aspettarsi il contrario: non erano mai saggi, quei meticci allo sbando.

«Chi mi ha trasformato era come te. Aveva un odore simile. E perfino i tuoi stessi capelli.»

Un pesante sospetto fece stringere le labbra di Sesshomaru – “ _Inuyasha..._ ”.

Tutti, nel suo clan, avevano lunghe chiome del colore della luna. Uno solo era così incauto da mordere gli umani durante la trasformazione; e non era nemmeno la prima volta in cui i suoi stupidi problemi e irritanti errori ricadevano sul fratello maggiore.

Si voltò di nuovo, questa volta girando anche il corpo. A testa alta, parlò con voce piena di disprezzo, notando con disgusto che l'altro si era avvicinato.

«Se è vendetta che cerchi, ti conviene guardare altrove.»

Una risata – profonda, roca, seducente. Gli parve di scorgere un bagliore di zanne nella sua bocca. Già, la luna splendeva con ardore quella notte, e i novellini sapevano esserne assai sensibili.

«Devo ancora decidere se sia mio dovere uccidere quel bastardello, o ringraziarlo. Ma so bene che non si tratta di te. In qualsiasi forma mi fosse apparso, mi ricorderei un viso del genere.»

Lo scintillio rosso nelle sue pupille era sfuggente, effimero, ma bruciante, come quello delle braci sotto a un fuoco. Era spavaldo, benché l'influsso della luna lo facesse tremare un po'; mosse qualche altro passo, senza mostrarsi affatto intimidito dallo sguardo di una creatura tanto superiore a lui. Trasudava una sicurezza che strideva con la confusione che doveva agitarsi nel profondo delle sue vene in quei primi passaggi così delicati – la sua espressione era feroce, perfida, ma lucida.

«Dimmi cosa vuoi, prima che perda la pazienza,» sibilò allora Sesshomaru, iniziando a irritarsi, serrando un pugno. C'era una tensione violenta a vibrare nell'aria: non si fidava delle parole volubili di un randagio che forse stava uscendo di senno.

Lui si avvicinò ancora, divorandolo con lo sguardo – le pupille che si dilatavano appena, l'espressione sempre più famelica. Ma proprio quando Sesshomaru stava per scagliarsi contro di lui – per impartirgli una lezione che non avrebbe più scordato in tutta la sua esistenza, o forse per porre fine alla sua vita stessa e risparmiargli la fatica di maturare –, quello si fermò.

E cadde in ginocchio, di fronte a lui, fissandolo con la stessa avidità di un uomo di fronte a una fonte nel deserto.

«Insegnami.»

Sesshomaru strinse gli occhi, rimanendo in silenzio. La sua espressione dura bastò a parlare per lui.

«Insegnami,» ripeté l'altro, con un mezzo sorriso che quasi dava serietà al tono delirante delle sue parole un po' affannose. «Sei potente. Posso sentirlo. Insegnami a essere uno di voi.»

«E cosa mai ne trarrei in cambio?» domandò allora Sesshomaru, in un soffio pieno di disprezzo. Con sua sorpresa, il sorriso di quel bastardello si allargò, più ferino che mai.

«Finché non sarò forte abbastanza, potrò servirti in qualsiasi cosa. Qualsiasi.»

L'ultima parola risuonò morbida, vellutata, e carica di sottintesi che Sesshomaru non stentò a cogliere. La sua lingua rosea guizzò a bagnargli le labbra pallide, un poco gonfie: la lussuria gli stava dilatando le pupille scure. Era preda dei propri sensi, come tutti coloro che una volta trasformati dovevano fare i conti con istinti profondi, primitivi, che gli umani non sapevano gestire o reprimevano con troppa efficacia.

Era complicato stabilire se quella creatura fosse più affamata di carne e sesso, o di potere. Tuttavia, ormai Sesshomaru doveva ammettere a se stesso di trovarlo un esemplare affascinante – abbastanza intelligente da comprendere il proprio posto, trasudava anche pericolo, come se i muscoli tesi al di sotto della sua giacca ribollissero di energia, e come se la sua ingordigia potesse spingerlo semplicemente a voler divorare tutto ciò che si fosse trovato sul suo cammino.

«Alzati,» gli intimò alla fine, freddo. «La prima regola è che non siamo cani. Non obbediamo agli ordini di nessuno.»

Lo sguardo di quegli occhi rossi divenne penetrante, colmo di un perverso interesse; poi assunse una sfumatura più beffarda.

«Dunque farei meglio a rimanere in ginocchio.»

“ _Piccolo arrogante..._ ”

In un attimo, gli aveva stretto una mano attorno alla gola, e lo stava costringendo ad alzarsi. Lui fu colto troppo alla sprovvista per opporre qualsiasi resistenza prima di ritrovarsi già quasi in piedi; ma il lampo di panico che gli aveva attraversato il volto sbiadì in fretta, sostituito di nuovo dal solito sogghigno, e quando Sesshomaru continuò a tenerlo per la gola lui non tentò di divincolarsi, benché fosse più alto, e più muscoloso. Le sue braccia rimasero distese lungo i suoi fianchi.

«Siamo una razza che tiene al proprio onore,» gli sibilò Sesshomaru, avvicinandosi appena. «Non ho nulla da insegnarti. Vattene, e impara sulla tua pelle. Combatti. Quando avrai una dignità, potrai tornare qui. Allora, e solo allora, ti concederò di sfidarmi.»

Una punta di soddisfazione gli accese lo sguardo.

«Quanto tempo mi è concesso?» rispose con un sussurro roco. La brezza portò alle narici di Sesshomaru il suo odore aspro, intenso, ferocemente seducente.

«Dipende dalla tua determinazione a sconfiggermi.»

A quel punto, allentò la presa sulla sua gola. Fece scivolare la propria mano più in alto, sulla sua guancia, e passò il pollice sulla zanna che sporgeva oltre le sue labbra. Lo sentì fremere, e i suoi occhi brucianti come fiamme si incatenarono ai suoi, simili a quelli di un demone.

«È probabile che non vorrai più servirmi, ma uccidermi. E potresti morire nel tentativo.»

«E tu mi aspetterai comunque?» mormorò lui, premendosi appena contro il palmo della sua mano, come se ancora agognasse il suo calore.

«Può essere,» disse di rimando Sesshomaru, piano. La sua voce gelida e distante riaccese la lussuria nelle sue pupille. «Purché tu sia in grado di ricordarti il mio odore.»

«Posso assicurarmene.»

Si accostò di più al suo viso. Sesshomaru avrebbe potuto respingerlo, ma anche un atto simile avrebbe richiesto troppa energia e considerazione da parte sua: lasciò che le sue labbra umide si appoggiassero sulle sue.

I loro denti si scontrarono per un istante, il suo sapore si appoggiò sulla sua lingua come un profumo troppo intenso – era simile a quello dei boschi in autunno. Gli piacque. E non fu uno stolto: non osò spingersi più in là di quanto lui non gli avesse già concesso.

Si ritrasse, gli occhi in fiamme, leccandosi le labbra e respirando con un poco d'affanno attraverso le narici. Sesshomaru lo fissò, impassibile, senza lasciarsi distrarre dal modo in cui la luce della luna riluceva sulla sua pelle bianca.

«Dimmi il tuo nome,» sussurrò l'altro, indietreggiando di un passo.

«Non ne avrai bisogno, se farai il tuo dovere,» replicò Sesshomaru, lapidario. Gli dedicò un ultimo sguardo sprezzante prima di voltargli le spalle.

I lumi nella valle rilucevano ancora più vivaci rispetto a prima. Il fiume era un nastro di puro argento.

«Il mio è Naraku. Sentirai parlare di me. E tornerò.»

Non lo degnò di una risposta. Lo sentì allontanarsi, con lo stesso passo nervoso e secco con cui era arrivato.

Naraku. Proprio malgrado, si ripromise di ricordarsi di quel nome. Non aveva idea di quali fossero i suoi piani – forse avrebbe tentato di creare un proprio clan, forse sarebbe morto in fretta, forse si sarebbe dato ai delitti nei più sordidi sobborghi delle luride città metropolitane. Non era affar suo.

Ma aveva ancora il suo sapore sulle labbra e, mentre tornava a fissare la luna, si rese conto del fatto che, nella profonda quiete della propria immortale esistenza, lo avrebbe aspettato.

 


End file.
